This invention pertains generally to transportation systems and, more particularly, to dual mode transportation systems.
Mass transit systems have heretofore been proposed and provided. There is, however, a need for a transportation system which is energy efficient, more cost effective, readily accessible and user friendly.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dual mode transportation system which utilizes conventional vehicles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system of the above character which conserves energy.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system of the above character that is user friendly and readily accessible.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system of the above character that is cost effective.